masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Masterfox3000's seen movies
"The screen is a magic medium. It has such power that it can retain interest as it conveys emotions and moods that no other art form can hope to tackle." '- Stanley Kubrick' 0-9 30 Days of Night (2007) 2001: A Space Odyssey A Alice in Wonderland (2010) Alien (1979) Aliens (1986) Alien 3 (1992) Alien vs. Predator (2004) Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) Akira (1988) American Psycho (2000) Amon: Apocalypse of Devilman (2000) Animal Farm (1954) Arashi no Yoru Ni (2005) Army of Darkness (1992) B Baby Geniuses (1999) Baby Police (2003) Batman (1989) Batman Returns (1992) Batman Forever (1995) Batman & Robin (1997) Batman Begins (2005) (Batman) The Dark Knight (2008) Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (1996) Best Worst Movie (2009) Blade Runner (1982) Blade: Trinity (2004) Braindead (1992) Brazil (1985) Burma VJ (2009) C Con Air (1997) Coraline (2009) Charlie's Angels (2000) Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) Chromartie High: The Movie (2005) Clearks (1994) Cloverfield (2008) cyberbu//y (2011) D Daddy Day Care (2003) Daddy Day Camp (2007) Daft Punk's Electroma (2007) Dawn of the Dead (1978) Dawn of the Dead (2004) Devilman: The birth (1987) Devilman: The Demon Bird (1990) Don't Be A Menace To South Central While Drinking Your Juice In The Hood (1996) Dogma (1999) DooM (2005) Double Team (1997) Dracula (1931) Drunken Master (1978) Drunken Master II (1994) E Enter the Void (2009) Eraserhead (1977) Evil Dead (1981) Evil Dead II (1987) F Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Full Metal Jacket (1987) Funky Forest: The First Contact (2005) G Genius Party Beyond (2008) George of the Jungle (1997) George of the Jungle 2 (2002) Ghosts of Mars (2001) Godzilla (1998) Golgo 13: The Professional (1983) Good Burger (1997) Gremlins (1984) Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) H Halloween (1978) Halloween (2007) Halloween II (1981) Halloween II (2009) Halloween: Resurrection (2002) Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) Happy Feet (2006) Heavy Metal (1981) Hobo With A Shotgun (2011) Holes (2003) I I Am Legend (2007) Idiocracy (2006) Independence Day (1996) Inception (2010) Inspector Gadget (1999) Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem (2003) Iron Man (2008) Iron Man 2 (2010) J Jackass: The Movie (2002) Jackass Number Two (2006) Jackass 3D (2010) Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) Jaws (1975) Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) Jumper (2008) Jurrasic Park (1993) K Kick-Ass (2010) Kung Fu Hustle (2004) M Matrix (1999) Meet The Robinsons (2007) Men in Black (1997) Men in Black II (2002) Metropolis (2001) Mind Game (2004) Monkeybone (2001) Moonwalker (1988) Mortal Kombat (1995) N Night at the Museum (2006) Night Dreams (1981) Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) Night of the Living Dead (1968) Norbit (2007) Noroi: The Curse (2005) O Osmosis Jones (2001) R Rambo (2008) Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985) Resident Evil (2002) Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky (1991) Rocky (1976) P Paprika (2006) Pan's Labyrinth (2006) Persepolis (2007) Planet Terror (2007) Pokémon: The First Movie (1998) Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (1999) Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) Pokémon 4Ever (2001) Pokémon Heroes (2002) Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2003) Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2004) Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2005) Press Start (2007) S Scooby-Doo (2002) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) Scream (1996) Scream 2 (1997) Shutter Island (2010) Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) Space Jam (1994) Spider-Man (2002) Spider-Man 2 (2004) Spider-Man 3 (2007) Snakes on a Plane (2006) Street Fighter (1994) Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation (1999) Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1994) Stuart Little (1999) Stuart Little 2 (2002) Summer Wars (2009) Super Mario Bros. (1993) Super Size Me (2004) Surf's Up (2007) Survive Style 5+ (2004) T Tangled (2010) Team America: World Police (2004) Tekkon Kinkreet (2006) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993) TMNT (2007) The Big Lebowski (1998) The Cove (2009) The Exorcist (1973) The Game Plan (2007) The Girl Who Leapt Through Time The Good, the Bad and the Ugly First Blood The Great Mouse Detective (1986) The Illusionist (2010) - A animated artistic movie about a magician that goes around Paris and UK doing magic tricks for money The Iron Giant (1999) The Last Broadcast (1998) The Happening (2008) The Holy Mountain (1973) The Mummy (1999) The Mummy Returns (2001) The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) The Scorpion King (2002) The Room (2003) The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) The Simpsons Movie (2007) The Social Network (2010) The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974) - This movie taught me well to not go to Texas. The Transformers: The Movie (1986) Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) Tom-Yum-Goong (2005) Transformers (2007) Troll 2 (1988) Tropa De Elite (2007) Tropa De Elite 2 (2010) V Very Nice, Very Nice (1961) W Wanted (2008) Wild Wild West (1999) Wild Zero (2000) Without a Paddle (2004) X xXx (2002) Y Yellow Submarine (1968)